Frozen Rewritten
by Harmonic Sound of Rain
Summary: Elsa and Anna make new choices and discover new things as I rewrite Disney's Frozen! Will Elsa actually protect her castle? Will Arendelle freeze? And most importantly, does Elsa come back and thaw it? I don't own Frozen :3
1. Yes, I Want to Build a Snowman

**Hello, my fans! I am writing my first Frozen FanFiction *****clap clap clap***** I am rewriting Frozen! Yay! Enjoy! I don't own Frozen. DURRRRR**

* * *

_**Begins during the time of "Do You Want to Build a Snowman" because I don't want to rewrite it from complete scratch**_

* * *

Anna's POV

"Elsa?"

I knocked on her door. "Do you want to build a snowman?"

A muffled voice responded, "Go away, Anna!"

I sighed. Elsa always shut me out. What was it in her room that was so interesting, anyways?

I sat outside her door and crossed my arms. It was boring playing with myself. I picked up a doll and threw it across the hall. It just wasn't fair.

_A few years later_

"Elsa? Do you want to build a snowman?" It was worth another try. She might've changed her mind.

This time, she didn't respond at all.

I sighed and sat down under the clock, imitating the ticks with my mouth. The clock was the only audible sound that I could hear. It was too quiet for my liking.

I heard Elsa talking loudly somewhere upstairs about something getting stronger, but I didn't bother getting up.

* * *

_A few __**more **__years later_

This time, I didn't even bother stopping at Elsa's door. I just slid past to my parents' room.

"See you in a few weeks," I said, embracing them both in a big hug. They smiled and told me to look after Elsa.

I nodded, very confused. Elsa was three years older than me. So why should _I_ look after _her_?

I slid down the stair railings and fell on the floor. Elsa was outside of her room, bowing to our parents.

"Do you have to go?" she whispered.

My father nodded and said, "You'll be fine."

I was now very confused. Why would Elsa ask our parents if they had to leave if she had spent thirteen years alone in her room?

Our parents left and Elsa turned back up the stairs. I carefully followed, wanting to slip in her room and talk to her.

Elsa opened the door to her room and shut it behind her. I caught sight of an icicle hanging from the ceiling.

_I bet she built snowmen behind my back,_ I thought.

* * *

Elsa's POV

It wasn't long before Anna came back to my room. I dropped onto the cold floor and looked at her dress. It was black.

Then, she knocked. "Elsa," she whispered.

"We only have each other, it's just you and me, what are we going to do?" she said.

A tear slid down my cheek. I took off a glove, trying to wipe it off, and it froze on my face.

Anna fell to the floor outside. "Do you want to build a snowman?"

I stood up, trembling. I brushed the snow off of my dress with my gloved hand.

Taking a deep breath, I reached for the doorknob. Taking it with my hand, I turned it very slowly until the door clicked open.

Tears slid down my face and ice was forming beneath my feet. Taking one last good look at my room, which was covered with frost, I pushed the door out.

"Let's build that snowman," I said.

Anna looked up, her face wet with tears, and smiled.

I took off my gloves and threw them into my room. I didn't need them anymore.

Taking the knob in my hand, I quickly pulled the door closed so that I didn't freeze it.

"Thank you, Elsa," Anna said, beaming at me.

* * *

**How did you guys like that? The beginning didn't seem like a rewrite, I know, but I've had this idea for a long time. I'm gonna write the next chapter when I have at least three good reviews on this. See you later!**

**~Harmonic**


	2. Conceal, Don't Feel

**Alright, I got the reviews I wanted. So here ya go!**

* * *

_Elsa's POV_

I look out the window into Arendelle. People are milling around, and I don't think I've ever heard so much sound except for when Anna crashed her bike into a suit of armor a few years back.

"Don't let them in…Don't let them see…"

I turn around to a table, a picture of my father's coronation hanging above it. On the table are a scepter and a glass ball **(I have no idea how to put it).**

"Be the good girl you always have to be…"

I take off my gloves and set them aside on the table. Looking up at the portrait of my father, I close my eyes.

"Conceal, don't feel…"

I take the items in my hands and open my eyes. I turn around as if facing all of Arendelle.

"Put on a show…"

Ice forms on the items. Even though it's just a practice, I'm extremely nervous.

"Make one wrong move, and everyone will know…"

The ice climbs the scepter and surrounds the ball. I turn back around and almost throw the items down. I put my gloves back on hastily and go down to the front hall.

I see Anna standing on the sides of the bridge, swinging on lampposts and jumping around.

I remind myself that the coronation was only one day, and that I could close the gates again.

The choir sings as I walk up the aisle, towards the bishop. I reach for the ball and the scepter when the bishop coughs.

I take of my gloves and hand them to Anna. Taking hold of the items in my hands, I wait there, staring anxiously into the crowd, waiting for the bishop to finish.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle!" the bishop says, and the crowd echoes.

By now, ice has already started to crawl from my hands. I bow my head and he puts on the crown. I start to put the items back on the pillow.

Ice forms under my feet and I slip, causing the items to fall to the ground and shatter.

I land on my hands, and the ground turns to ice under them.

"No, no, no…" I murmur.

My breathing is short and fast. I'm terrified, and ice spreads across the floor.

Getting up, I open the doors and run.

When I meet the river's edge, I turn around. Anna is following me, and behind her follows everyone in the church.

I turn back and run across the water. It freezes, locking the ships in place. Anna skids after me, but I shoot ice from my hands, making a barrier between her and I

"I'm sorry, Anna…" I whisper.

* * *

**I'M FINALLY BACK! I actually wrote this quite a while ago, so yeah…enjoy the chapter…it's kinda short…no actually, really short...SORRY! =P**

**Should I change my penname?! Or should I not?!**

**TILDE, Harmonic**


	3. Let it Go

**If you don't like, don't read. That's pretty much the rule of everything you can read. And the reason that I didn't rewrite the very beginning is that I wouldn't have changed anything and it would just be a waste of your time and my time cause I'm assuming you've all watched Frozen and know what happens. Wow, that was a long sentence! On with the chapter.**

* * *

_Elsa_

My breath is running short and I stop. By now Arendelle is a speck in the distance, the lights shining in the distance.

Slowing down, I trip over my cape and collapse on the side of a mountain. Anna still has my gloves, so when I cover my eyes with my hands, the rapidly falling tears freeze to ice. I put my hands down and a wave of snow fans out around me, as if acknowledging my defeat. My head spins and I just can't take it anymore.

Getting up, catching my breath, I continue up the mountain.

I experiment with my powers and send waves of ice in the air, setting a winter on the mountain.

The wind picks up as I run and my cape blows around me. Taking one last look at Arendelle, nothing more than a pinpoint of light, I stop.

The wind blows behind and my cape muffles me. I unbutton it, ball it up, and throw it down the mountain, the wind pushing it forward.

I keep running until I reach a ravine separating two mountains together. I conjure snow from the ground and spread my hands ahead of me, creating a fan of snow. Taking a step onto the platform, it turns into ice.

Taking more snow from the ground, I swirl it in my hands and make walls of ice and snow around me. Snowflakes circle me and I close my eyes, taking in the refreshing cold.

When I open my eyes, the snow stops and I discover that I have made an ice castle.

_I need to keep this protected,_ I thought, and cast snow monsters out of the snow around. They blended into the snow very conspicuously.

Going back inside, I threw my hands up and created another layer to the castle. Running up the staircase, I clapped my hands once and an ice chandelier melted down from the ceiling. I put my hands on my head and felt my hair. The tight bun was still in place.

_I have a new life now!_ I thought excitedly, and pulled my hair out of its bun. It fell down my back as a neat braid, and I pulled it apart. My hair came loose as platinum blonde curls, and cascaded down my shoulders like a platinum waterfall.

Tossing my hair back, I brought my hands up and ice swirled around me. A beautiful long dress made of ice formed instead of the dark aqua coronation dress. As I walked to the balcony, a snowflake cape trailed after me.

Holding my hand up again, I cast a lump of ice and twirled my hands around, molding it into an ice crown.

The sun was rising in the mountains beyond and the rays of light caught on the crown. Taking it in my hand, snow whirled around me as I stared at it uncertainly.

Closing my eyes, I placed the crown on top of my head, and the snow relaxed and stopped entirely.

Taking one last glance at the sunlight, I grabbed the door handles that separated the castle from the balcony, and closed the doors against the blinding sunlight, but the light never left my eyes.

* * *

_Anna_

I stood staring at the ice wall in awe.

_She shut me out again! I—I never did anything!_ I thought, the moon reflecting off the wall.

Snow started gently falling to the ground around me, but I paid no heed to the softly falling flakes.

The people around started to gather back inside the buildings, escaping the snow. I ran back inside the church, gloves still in my hand.

The walls were covered with flakes of snow and sheets of ice. The crown was on the floor, covered in ice, with the ball and scepter shattered at its side. The green gem inside the crown had fallen out and slid across the floor. Picking it up, I held it in my hands.

_Oh, Elsa!_ I thought, tears falling onto the gem. _Why didn't you tell me?_

Walking back outside, the snowflakes gently floated down and covered the ground with blankets upon blankets of snow.

Finally, I began to feel the stinging numbness, biting at my fingers and nose, and I rushed into the castle.

Putting on a long nightgown, I throw my blankets on top of me and sob, this time the tears not freezing into raindrops.

_Oh, Elsa!_

* * *

**Hey, that was the chapter. Short. Sorry. I had a good idea though...XD Anyway...**

**~(Tilde)Rainy :3**


End file.
